The bro's biggest adventure
by ZussellBrook
Summary: The bro's are on the biggest adventure of their lives. They see a orphan wolf pup who isn't like normal wolf pups! Warning some Carviva! Rated t for no reason!
1. The wolf pup!

Chris Kratt was sitting in a tree waiting for his big brother Martin. "Martin what's taking so long?" Chris asked. "I got my foot stuck in a vine!" Martin answered. All Chris could do was laugh. There was suddenly a big yelp! "AHHH!" Martin fell right near Chris. "OW! That was painful!" Martin screamed. "What was that?" Chris asked worried. "Dude is that... Zack!" Martin said angry. There were 2 wolves with blood all over them and Zack holding a gun! "ZACK!" both Kratts screamed. "Wild Rats I swear I didn't want to!" Zack said in a worried tone. "Wild Kratts!" Martin said annoyed and angrily. Zack went off scared for what he had accident. There was a whimper coming from the woods nearby. "Martin what was that...again?" Chris asked. " Sounded like a pup." Martin answered his worried brother. "Let's check it out." Martin told Chris. "Ouch!" Martin said as his face hit a tree causing the wolf pup to run from behind it. "WHOA!" both Kratts said as they saw the orphan wolf pup only about 1 month old. "Aww she's so cute!" Chis said reaching his hand out to pet the pup then stopped. She backed away. "I know what to call her!" Martin beamed. "What?" Chris asked. "Candy!" Martin answered smiling. "Ummm... no" Chris said. " Why not!" Martin asked. "Cause it has nothing to do with her what so ever!" Chris answered his brother. "OK. You got something better?" Martin asked Chris annoyed. "Well she's precious. Hey Precious I like that!" Chris said. "There's not much of wolves in the world! So why not!?" Martin answered.

That was chapter 1 peeps!


	2. Tootsie and Cocoa

Chapter 2 OMG I have so much ideas! There is going to be a more than 5 sequels if you guys want to put your OC's in here tell me them in the reviews or PM me them! Precious, bros, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z!

All (and Precious howling): ZussellBrook does not own Wild Kratts! She only owns Precious, Cocoa, and Tootsie! Though she wishes she could own WK!

Me: Good *pets Precious* now the story!

Precious looked at her dead parents sad and wanting to whimper a lot. She had whimpered until she felt a hand on her. "Hey don't worry Precious your with us we won't let anyone hurt you!" Chris said as he petted the young orphan wolf puppy. "I wonder if Precious has any siblings." Martin said reaching his hand out to see if Precious liked him. She licked it still being petted by Chris. "Ummm Martin look!" Chris pointed to a cage with 2 wolf pups in it. 2 males were in it older than Precious. Precious let out a growl Chris and Martin stepped back afraid. There were 2 little howls from the male pups and then a other from Precious. "That pup is determined to get her big brothers back!" Martin said shocked at Precious running after the moving car that held her older brothers a cage. "Tootsie, Cocoa hold on!" Martin yelled running in the Creetara. "Tootsie? Cocoa?" Chris asked. "Yeah Precious's brothers." Martin replied to his younger brother as Chris got in. They caught up with their brave little wolf pup friend. "Chris get her!" Martin yelled/told/commanded his brother. Chris did as he was told. "Aroooooooooooo" Precious howled. She got 2 replies. "Arooo" Cocoa howled to his younger sister. "Arooo" Tootsie said over his younger brother trying to tell his sister they were scared but fine. Precious was struggling Chris's arms wanting to be put down. "THUD" "CRASH" those noises scared the bros and Precious. Precious sniffed and wagged her tail. "Arooo" she howled happily. Precious then jumped out of Chris's arms. "Arooo"! She ran fast to a cage on the floor. The bros gasped at what they saw! 3 wolf puppies playing Precious, Cocoa, and Tootsie all on their floor wagging their puppy tails. The brothers grabbed the pups Tootsie seemed to be the oldest, then Cocoa, and Precious the youngest. The 3 pups licked the bros all over. The bros laughed and laughed until Martin's creature pod rang. The wolf pups dashed onto Chris's lap freighted by the noise. "Hello?" Martin said. "Martin is Chris with you?" Koki asked through the CP (creature pod). "Yes right here. Why?" Martin answered. "Just wondering. Oh and Gourmand took 2 wolf pups!" Koki said. "We know we found them... or Precious found them!" Chris said from the backround. Aviva and Jimmy Z were in the backround of Koki to. "Who's Precious?" Aviva asked. "Their younger sister" Chris whispered. "Did Gourmand capture her to?!" Jimmy Z said. "Not that we know of." Martin whispered. "Why are to 2 whispering?" Koki asked them. "Because the pups are sleeping in Chris's lap." Martin answered. "Can we see them?" Aviva and Koki asked. "Yes." Martin said entering the Tortuga scaring Koki, Jimmy Z, and Aviva. "Aww! Que lidos!" Aviva said. Everyone looked at her. She blushed. "I mean... aw they're so cute!" Aviva said still blushing. The pups howled and looked out the window growling. "Huh?" everyone said ( not including Tootsie, Cocoa, and Precious)


	3. The collars

Chapter 3 :D Guys and pups Everyone: ZussellBrook does not own WK! She only owns the wolf pups! She does wish she owns WK though

me: Better *put Precious on lap, Tootsie next to me , and Cocoa on my feet* Now the story!

Chris was worried as was the rest of the crew. "*gulp* W-w-wh-what d-do yo-you g-g-g-g-guys th-thi-thin-think it is?" JZ asked. "ZACBOTS!" Chris cried. The rest gasped! "Arooooooooooooooooooo" Tootsie howled getting in front of Cocoa and Precious though it was a closed window. "Aroooooooooooo" Cocoa howled. "Arooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Precious howled and growled at the end. Chris was talking but the rest froze in fear standing there they could hear though and talk and move so they we not really freeze fear. "I think we should..." Chris was passed out from something. Precious was the first to realize. She ran to him. Aviva saw and gasped "CK!" she screamed. Cocoa then came over and licked his face. "Huh?" Chris said waking up. "Bro you okay remember us?" Martin asked. "Yes and yes." Chris answered. They all were relived even the pups. Chris pet Cocoa. "If it wasn't for Cocoa I would be dead!" He said petting Cocoa. Cocoa liked attention. He gave a happy howl and wagged his tail. The next day. Koki was working on somethingy. "Koki that's my job!" Aviva said. "Sorry. I got bored." Koki said. "It's fine Koki." Aviva replied. Tootsie came in next to him was Martin. Cocoa came in next to him was Chris. Aviva has Precious next to her. "I got surprises for the pups!" Aviva said. She put a red collar on Precious, a light blue 1 on Cocoa, and a half red half blue collar on Tootsie.

Me: Chapter 3 done sorry it's short next chapter is tomorrow 3 new chapters each day 9 chapters all together! Don't worry peoples next chapter will have Carviva and Moki! Moki is Martin x Koki

Precious: *nods* Cocoa:*get's in "lets play" pose* Tootsie* does same as Cocoa* Wolf pups: Arooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. the kiss

Chris's POV

We were walking to the vet's to see if Tootsie, Cocoa, and Precious weren't hurt by the... accident I guess. Well going to walk. "I can't find the stupid leashes!" Aviva screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Have you checked the leash holder?" I asked. She blushed. I wondered why. Soon everyone left. Aviva, Martin, and Koki stayed with me. Luckily Aviva stayed next to me. I've had a crush on her since we first met! Martin teases me about it when we are all awake alone. Which is really annoying. He doesn't admit it but I know he has a crush on Koki. So I tease him about that. :D.

Aviva's POV

Luckily Chris stayed here with me... wait turn that around. I loved Chris the second I layed my eyes on him. We leaned in. Closer Closer and then are lips met. "Hey Chris I was... WHOA!" Martin squealed.


	5. The vet

Precious POV (just cause she's a wolf doesn't mean she can't have a POV!)

I was walking with my brothers to this 'vet' thing. Good thing humans can't hear animals speak! "Precious how are you?" the 'vet' asked as I give a short sharp howl to make it sound more like a bark. "That's good girl" the 'vet' Cassie says petting me behind the ears. I thumped my tail, causing Cassie to laugh. "Sassy!" Cocoa shouts but she can't understand him cause well I don't know! I giggle but Cassie said it sounded like sneezes. "Arooo?" I howl letting Jassie (Jimmy + Cassie) know I was confused. They laugh. As does Tootsie and Cocoa. I growl at them. "Looks like Tootsie and Cocoa got their sister's sneezes!" Cassie says. I could only smile. They growl at me next. Next I was pinched with something I yelped and passed out.

Sorry for the short chapter. next 1 will be the last I need name titles for my other story! I do have 1 where Carviva has a.. 2 babies TWINS that will be a Gravity Kratts fanfiction!


	6. The end! Exept for my new story!

Chris's POV

I kissed Aviva! I did it! I screamed in my head and then to Martin. Who said he knew because he saw it. I called him a stalker! *evil laugh* Wait since when am I a villain?

* * *

**at the wedding of Chris and Aviva well after the wedding. (Chris's POV)**

We kissed! Koki and Martin were already married. Now Koki's pregnant! So is Aviva not gonna lie. Moki had a girl. Carviva... well yea us... we? Anyways Aviva had twins. TWINS! "Mable and..." I stopped her after Mable. "Dipper Kratt." I sad she had already said his real name but we decided to call our little prince Dipper. "Aroooooo!" Cocoa agreed. Moki named their kid Sofia!

So this is done peepers. Well yea Sofia is my GF OC but she is still Dipper and Mable's cousin. SSHE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER IF I SAID IT ON MY PROFILE I WAS LYING! I only own Cocoa, Tootsie, Sofia, and Precious!


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SURPRISE CHAPTER(S)!**

* * *

Chris and Martin opened the HQ doors. Out came a familiar wolf named Scarlet! Tootsie, Cocoa, and Precious ran over. Scarlet stared at them and wagged her tail. The wolves howled together. Chris covered his ears over all the howls. A little golden lion cub ran in covered in blue and green paint. Chris picked the cub up. He looked at the cub's fur. "BOO!" Martin screamed not knowing Chris held the cub. "AHH!" Chris screamed dropping the cub. Scarlet ran over and licked the cub. The cub awoke. Martin froze as Chris nearly passed out. The cub leaped from where he was to Martin's face. Scarlet gave a little giggle. "Get off of him...um...A...no... B...no way...C...nope... DOCTOR! Fail!" Chris screamed trying to come up with a name. "Doctor, I like it." Martin said prying the small big cat off his face. Doctor leaped from Martin's arms and to the screen like Screensaver did. Except he didn't scratch it. The crew weren't happy about this cub. Scarlet and her siblings tried to catch him. Doctor didn't agree. We're changing his name!" the brothers said at the same time.

* * *

**Please give me some names to replace Doctor's.**


	8. Chapter 8

A golden lioness cub with blue eyes and red paint all over her fur, Callie as Martin named her, was playing with Doctor. "I think we should rename Doctor, Shibli! It means lion cub in Swahili." Chris said as everyone -including Callie, Shibli, Tootsie, Cocoa, Precious, and Scarlet- stared at him. Chris made an unaumsed face. Callie then got up and made a few roars that sounded like a lioness call. Had she learned the danger call to early? Shibli got up and his claws got out of his paws. He roared louder way louder then Callie. Tap, tap, click, tap, tap, click. Someone was coming. Scarlet hid under 'Sofia's' bed -12 year old-. Precious hid behind Jimmy's chair. Cocoa hid behind Dipper's crib. Tootsie hid in the thing that looked like the wild. Tap, tap, click, tap, tap, click. The intruder was getting closer. "Run, hide we have an intruder!" Aviva screamed in a whisper. Martin hid in the closet. Chris hid in the basement. Aviva hid with Chris. Koki and Jimmy hid under Chris' bed. Callie and Shibli didn't hid. Tap, tap, click, tap, tap, click. The intruder stepped in. A tall man with wacky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white coat, skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He had a cage in his hand that looked big enough for 2 young paint covered lion cubs! "Hehe no Kratt team? Shocked." the man said. "Grrrrrrrrr" Callie growled. "RAWR, ROAR" Shibli roared the first roar louder. Chris couldn't take it anymore. He ran out. Martin tried to stop his younger brother, but failed so he went out to. "What's your name?" Martin asked in a brave voice. The man ignored Shibli and grabbed Callie. Shibli roared and tried to scratch the man. "Blue. Jamie Blue." the man said. Shibli roared once again. Jamie ignored him and put Callie in the cage. She struggled in Jamie's arms, but got in the cage. Before she got in the cage she roared something to her crush it was, "I love you Shibli. Help me!" Shibli nodded his head. Jamie smirked. He grabbed Shibli and threw him in the cage. Tap, tap, woof, tap, tap, woof. Another person with a dog/puppy. Jamie locked the cage. Chris tried his best to save Callie at first, but he failed. Martin tried to save Shibli and failed. The brothers knew Callie's fur had some blood and not all red paint. Shibli had some red on his paw. Tap, tap, woof, tap, tap, woof. "EMILY, FASTER! YOU HAVE A TOWAL RIGHT?!" Jamie screamed. A young girl's voice came out from the Tortuga HQ's hallway, it said, "Yes daddy." Tap, tap, woof, tap, tap, woof. A young girl with shoulder-high brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a (fake) cheetah print headband with matching shirt, pants, and shoes. In her had she held a blue leash. The blue leash had a red collar on it's clip. The red and light red paw prints was on a brown mutt with a white tummy and yellow eyes. The rest of the crew came out. Emily smiled. Jamie shoved the cage in her arms. He stormed off nearly stepping on the dog at Emily's heels (not literally duh). Emily took the leash off the dog. She put her hand out. "Emily Blue, nice to meet you Kratt brothers and tech crew." she said. She looked 10 years old. The crew shook her hand. Emily went to the cage, pulled out a key from her pocket, and unlocked the cage. Callie licked her hand and ran off. Shibli copied. Emily stared at the dog. "My father, Jamie, killed all my before pets. Not Otis though! Well dad even killed my mom, Sarah." Emily said picking up the dog, Otis, and kissing his head. Chris froze. 'This poor girl lives with that kid of monster?!' he thought feeling bad for Emily.

* * *

**I am Emily. My real name is Emily. My last name is not Blue, my father is not mean and not named Jamie, my mom is not dead and not named Sarah. My dad never killed my other pets. Otis is my real beloved pet. You can call me ZussellBrook or Emily. I don't care! **


End file.
